CITY: Lakeside
. - - . . . . . . '~ City of Lakeside ~' ---- . -- Located in what is now the border zone between the Opposition States and the rest of the Islands, Lakeside is part of neither though was founded by the parties that now make up the Opposition States. It serves as makeshift capital of the no-man's land border region and since it isn't in either's jurisdiction it receives support and funding from neither. -- failed attempt at artificially starting another major city, by the Islands Government with UN assistance during the first anti-Corporation political upheaval, these groups would later form the Opposition States. -- regional capital of the border area -- shady-characters abound -- militarized police force -- built for a projected 640,000+ population actual population a little more than 17,000 -- most rundown city aside from "New Hope" - -- Lakeport nearby was meant to be a major transportation and commerce hub with Lakeside being the financial and urban center to manage it, when Lakeport failed to generate the traffic and income anticipated, both areas floundered -- soon the Corporation moved in refurbished the lockes on the canal and founded the Deckard Shipyards, the only constantly successful major industry in the area due to it's Corporate Security preventing to the theft and issues facing most businesses in the area -- rebels vs security -- border of rebel zones -- each suburb controlled by the various gangs -- gangs and crews -- frequent heist attempts -- major hospital -- 3 clinics -- one abandoned remote hospital on far side of projected city limits (city planners built services lik hospitals and police stations first, out in areas they assumed the city would grow to, when that never happened the buildings were abandoned, having never been used) -- 6 major banks, but only one under Corporate protection -- 12 minor banks -- gold storage in major banks -- UN barracks for UN observors -- mining -- SALT SALT SALT -- sand pits -- iron, copper, nickel, silver, zinc, gold, coal, lead, tin, tungsten, magnesium, diamonds, -- 3 airports -- rail transportation constantly hampered by metal thieves removing sections of rail, Rail Buses and RDCs generally dead-end short of the city -- Chinese Business gangsters . . . ---- 'Neighborhoods and Areas:' . . -- Silver Lake, -- Darkwood Highway, -- Medford "Seedy City", -- Redlight Road, -- Lynn "Cmslt City", -- Darkwood Forest, -- Darkwood Village, -- Darkwood Castle, . . '''-- Newtown, . Suburb community of Lakeside. High-end housing. . . -- Butler Highway, . -- . . -- Butler, . Suburb community of Lakeside. Intended to be housing for service workers of Newtown and Lakeside. . . -- Fortus Highway, . Rural Highway that is the main transportation route between the areas surrounding Lakeside. . . -- Fortus, . Mining area outside Lakeside. . . -- Lakeport, . -- . . . ---- '''Government and Services: . . -- floating CVPI . '''-- Law Enforcement: . . . :: '''-- City of Lakeside Police Department: . . . :: '-- Lakeside Valley County Sheriff's Office:' . . . :: '-- Fortus Highway Patrol:' . . . :: '-- UN Peacekeeping Mission:' . . . '''-- Medical Services: . . . -- . . . ---- '''Gallery: . - 22.jpg|Along the Canals 130325174653-un-cars-file-story-top.jpg UN Drone 1.png - . . . ---- 'Nearby:' . -- Silver Lake, -- Town of Lakeport, -- the Deckard Shipyards, -- __, . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . -- dozen abandoned office towers, -- hardcore police, -- Jiangtao Criminal Empire, . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Cities and Towns Category:Mining Category:Industrial Areas Category:LOCATIONS Category:Agricultural Area Category:UN Faction Category:Communist Rebels Category:PIF Rebels Category:Islamic Rebels Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:DARK Category:Lakeside Category:The Grey Area Category:Jiangtao Criminal Empire